1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers for ponds including buoyant solid material which can be applied to the surface of a pond in liquid form and will solidify either upon cooling or upon evaporation of solvent used to liquify the wax.
2. Prior Art
Degradant lagoons, i.e. lagoon used for the natural oxidation or degradation of sewage and other organic wastes, have been objectionable because of malodorous gases emanating from them. It has been proposed to reduce the emanation of such gases by floating on the surface of such lagoons hollow polyethylene spheres so as to reduce the exposed surface area of such lagoons. It has also been proposed to cover such a lagoon with an extremely thin layer of cetyl alcohol.
To deter evaporation from water reservoirs, it has been proposed to cover the surface of the reservoir with a very thin layer of a hydrophobic liquid.
As an expedient for generating solar energy, large polyethylene disks have been proposed to be floated in swimming pools to increase the transfer of the sun's heat into the water and retard radiation of heat to the atomosphere during the night.